A Life changing field trip
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: Toph gets a second chance but this time she did not ask for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Letters**

Letters started to find her, Letters from home. The very first one came several months after the end of war. Hawky, the messenger hawk found her playing Pai-Sho with the retired general, Iroh in Jasmine Dragon. The strong and steady yet petite earth bender panicked as Iroh said it was a scroll with Bei-Fong seal on it. She broke in to sweat and her small hands trembled. It was the reply. Months it had been. But she was not sure if she wanted to hear what it said.

"Toph?" Called Iroh's gentle voice. "Do you want me to read it for you?"

She did not answer. The normally strong stare was replaced by uncertainty. Her breaths shallow.

"Toph?" Iroh called yet again. She gave no answer. So He unfolded the scroll and read for her to here.

_Dear Toph,_

_We are so relieved to finally here from you. You left us in utter dismay. The important thing is that you are safe. Though it still is like a dream, the tales of your journey have made me the proudest father in the world Toph._

_Please come home dear. We want you to name your little brother, so he'll grow up to be strong and independent, just like his sister. Your mother was already pregnant when you left and we never found the right time to tell you. Please Toph, we are all waiting. The whole Gaoling is waiting. Come home._

_Love _

_Dad. (Lao Bei-Fong)_

Toph blinked in disbelief. She did not notice the tears forming in the brims of her eyes or the ones that were already falling down her cheeks.

"Toph!" Iroh started taking her trembling hand gently and giving her the scroll. But she just shook her head. She knew what he was about to say but she was not ready to face them. She is a big sister now? She wanted to 'see' him. To hold him and tell him she loves him. But she just couldn't make her mind to go home yet. She wasn't ready.

Toph made Iroh promise not to tell anyone about the letter. She did not want anyone's nagging or opinion on this. She was going to take her time on this. She was going to go home when she is fully ready to face them, when she is fully ready to accept their apology. She made Iroh right back to them for her, a short letter stating that she'll come home when she feels like it and to name her little brother "Prithvi" for the Earth.

The second letter found after a month from the first. She ran all the way to the Jasmine Dragon where Iroh sat playing the Tsungi horn. It read how they longed to hold her in their arms once more, how they suffer every minute apart from their precious daughter but that they respect her decision and will patiently await her return, that they love her.

The third found her eight months later on Prithvi's first birthday. It described how he looked so much like her. According to it, he had ebony hair and bright green eyes. It detailed how he goes to sleep every night listening to his sister's adventures, how he would always toddle towards the family picture of the Bei-Fongs and stare at Toph in it, saying 'tofu'. They have sent a terracotta plate with a tiny foot print to her with the letter. Prithvi's.

Her parents were writing to her once every six months, filling her ears with Prithvi's adventures, how much they love her and how much they want to see her.

Toph did not reply, though she sent pendent baring the symbol of earth that she metal bended herself for Prithvi. She was feeling bad not going back but she could not help it. She just wasn't ready yet.

Though Sokka and Suki were too busy to notice, Katara and Aang saw how Toph grew quieter and secretive. Though she was the same fierce, blunt and sarcastic self she used to be, Toph was becoming more caring and considerate with the years. Katara referred it as her growing up but Aang could have sworn he saw Toph's ears twitch or a smile grace her lips whenever she heard a little child's voice around her, a faraway look in her pale jade eyes. Aang tried to ask her few times but she would always let it slip, playing dumb.

Three years had passed. The gang was living in Ba-Sing-Se. They travelled occasionally to different corners of the globe with the avatar. Currently Aang and Katara were in Kyoshi Island, enjoying the hospitality of Koko. Sokka had gone to help Hakoda with planning a new city for the southern water tribe. Suki went with him. Toph was staying at Ba-Sing-Se, training few earth benders and awaiting her friends return. It had been nearly a month now. She missed them dearly. Only then she understood the situation of her parents, their desperation and she thought about her little brother. She will never get to see him grow up. So finally she was ready to pay a visit. She stood up from the training ground with a peaceful look in her eyes. She was almost at the exit of the training ground when she heard the familiar flapping of Hawky. He landed on her shoulder. Toph reached to his pouch and drew out yet another scroll. This time she could write back that she's coming.

Iroh had gone to the fire nation to escort Zuko to Jasmine Dragon and was not coming back for another two days.

A young boy around eight came running to her calling 'sifu'.

"You have a bird?" He asked dancing around.

"Leigh!" Toph said kneeling down to face him. "Listen, can you read this scroll to me?" She asked offering him the letter.

"Sure Sifu Toph!" He said earnestly, taking it and unfolding it.

This time it was not from Lao. It's from Poppy, her mother.

_Dear Toph!_ It began.

_Toph, one of our guards was an imposter. He helped kidnap Prithvi. Your father is hurt. Guards could not stop the kidnappers but they captured the imposter. He won't talk, no matter how hard we try. We still don't know what their intension is. A scroll came ordering us to keep quiet or Prithvi's life will be in danger. It said when the time comes, they'll let us know. I'm so lost dear. I need you Toph. We need you both!_

_Mum._

Leigh finished though he did not understand much of it. "Who's Prithvi?" He asked from now pale looking Toph. Toph felt her knees give away. She tried hard not to panic. She has to go back. Toph took the scroll from Leigh. "It's alright." She added convincingly. "I need you to write some things down for me. Can you?"

"OK!" replied Leigh taking her hand and running towards the little office nearby. There he scribbled down what Toph read. The letter was addressed to the gang.

_Guys,_

_I'm going to go for a while. There is something I need to do. I'll be back when I'm done with it. I'll keep you posted if possible._

_Toph. _

"You are going away?" Asked Leigh in a small voice.

"I have to Leigh. But I promise, I'll be back." Toph said taking the letter from him. For authentication she took off the green and yellow head band of hers and wrapped the letter in it. "Take this to Aang and Katara." She said to Hawky, putting it in the bird's pouch, which squeaked in acknowledgement and took off.

Toph sent Leigh home and went to their house in the upper ring of the city. She locked the letter from home in the drawer of her bedside cabinet along with the others came to her over the past three years. She packed lightly and wore a long hooded cloak over her robes. She did not want to be recognized along the way. She could not ask help from her friends, because if the word gets out Prithvi could be in danger. She would not risk it. If only she was more attentive to her family, she could have prevented this. Now she was going to fix things. And she has to do it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tracing**

Aang and Katara were lying on the sea shore watching the giant Koi fish dance around in the water. It had been a long relaxing week. They wanted Toph to come along with them but she had refused saying they two needed a break from everyday life.

"Besides, what will I do once you two get love sick and …" She had added smirking but had been cut off by an embarrassed Aang who yelled "Toph!"

"Let's head back tomorrow." Katara suggested. "Toph is all alone and also Zuko and Iroh will be coming to Ba-sing-se as well."

"Yeah." Aang agreed. But things were a little sped up by Hawky. He landed flapping his wings madly at Aang. "A messenger bird?" Aang said raising an eye brow. He opened the pouch and took out the scroll. They both breathed in confusion seeing Toph's hair band which was wrapped around it. Katara watched as Aang frowned reading the scroll.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's from Toph. She says she's leaving for a while." Aang replied handing the scroll to Katara.

"But where would she go?" Asked a confused and concerned Katara, finishing Toph's letter.

"She's been very withdrawn lately; I'm kinda worried about her." Aang said smoothing the hair band in his hands.

"I know what you mean. May be she's still home." Katara said getting up. If we leave now, we'll catch up before she leaves and see what's up"

So they took off as soon as they could. Aang had wrapped the hair band around his wrist. It was an eight hours journey and they landed in front of the house by night fall.

"No one's home." Aang said as they entered the house. Toph had taught him well. He could feel the vibrations through earth. And they were telling him that the house was empty.

Katara groaned in frustration. "Why couldn't she just wait? Now where would we look?"

"May be Iroh knows." Aang said hopefully. "Let's go and meet him first thing in the morning."

Next morning Aang and Katara went to meet Iroh. A tall, well built, handsome young man greeted them politely from the Jasmine Dragon's visitor's lobby.

"Avatar Aang! Lady Katara! It's been a while!"

Aang and Katara stopped on their steps as wide grins appeared across their faces.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" They greeted bowing back. "What an honor!"

Zuko laughed out loud as Aang and Katara jumped forward and flung their arms around him.

"So good to see you both." Zuko, who was now used to friendly embraces more than before, said hugging them back. He knew Sokka and Suki were in South Pole. "Where is Toph? Aren't I that important for her to come pay a visit and say hello? It's been almost a year!"

"She is gone." Aang said as he parted from Zuko.

"huh? What do you mean?" Asked a confused Zuko.

They explained what had happened and showed Toph's note to Iroh and Zuko.

"Iroh, you've been closer to her for the past three years." Aang said closely watching the retired general. "Is there anything you know that will help us find her?"

Iroh hesitated for a moment. He did not want to break his promise to Toph. But her letter was odd. It seemed like she left in a hurry.

"Come on Iroh!" Katara said, her voice heated. "She says she'll keep us posted _IF possible_! We can't sit around and wait like this. May be it's nothing. But we got to know. She is family!"

Iroh sighed. He told them about the letters Toph's been having and about Prithvi. Aang, Katara and Zuko stared, Katara's mouth slightly agape, Aangs eyes wider than ever. A frown was clearly visible across Zuko's forehead. "May be she went home."

"Why did not she tell us? What does she take us for?" Katara whispered in a hurt voice.

"No." Iroh assured. "If she had made up her mind to face them, she would have told you everything. She was just unsure how to feel and how to face them. That's why-"But Aang cut him short. "Then where would she go. She must have left some trace."

"I'll check the house." Katara said standing up. "You go with Zuko and checkout the earth bending academy." She said to Aang who nodded.

"I say you give her some space. Let her contact you." Iroh suggested.

"No!" Katara snapped. "I'm a water bender general Iroh. It's in my nature to get involved and care."

"I can't believe she didn't tell us." Aang said getting up as well. "After all we have been true together…" He trailed off.

"May be there is a reason Aang." Zuko said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Toph is stubborn I admit, but she would not just leave without explaining anything like this for no good reason"

"Let's see!" Katara said leaving the shop. "Come to the house as soon as you find anything."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later Zuko and Aang returned to the house. They had nothing. Earth bending academy was a mess without Toph. The elite earth benders who had come to learn metal bending were teaching youngsters on Toph's orders. All they knew was that Toph's gonna be away for a while.

But Katara was in luck. She had ripped apart Toph's room inside out. Zuko and Aang found her sitting in the middle of the room. Quite a few scrolls with Bei-Fong seal on them were scattered around her. She was clinging on to one, breathing heavily. Zuko took the scroll from her and read out loud. It was the letter from Poppy. For a while they stayed silent.

"So she is going home after all." Aang said. "Three years… She did not say a word.." He went on, anger rising in his voice. "Friends are supposed to watch each others' backs. We could have prevented this if we knew about Prithvi"

"I'll make sure I get through her thick head once we catch up with her." Katara spat. "She couldn't have gone far. Full Moon bay is the way out of the city. Let's start from there."

"I know who might be behind this." Zuko who was deep in thought said suddenly.

Katara and Aang looked at him rather alarmed. "Remember Long Fang and his thugs, the Dai-Lee?" Zuko asked them folding the scroll and handing it back to Katara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Emotions**

Toph got off the train and walked out of the city station to the full moon bay. She was doing her best to hide her true identity but it was not easy. A man walked right in to her making her hood dropped down.

"Sorry, little girl." He mumbled. Then he breathed. "Lady Bei-Fong. It's an honor." He bowed low. Being Avatar's sifu and one strong pillar of war had its pros and cons. She was too famous to wonder around.

Toph sighed and gave the man a curt bow. She turned on her heels and left as people started to stare at het in fascination. The only way to get passed Ba-Sing-Se without being noticed was Serpent's Pass, as it seemed.

Few hour later she was there standing at the edge of where she almost drowned once. The deadly route was not welcoming at all. But she had to try. Getting to the other side seemed almost impossible for an ordinary blind girl. But Toph was not an ordinary blind girl. She took a deep breath and concentrated hard on the earth. She could 'see' the ground underneath the sea. Her vision was slightly blurred by the sea waves. But Toph stayed focus for ten whole minutes and with a huge effort she heaved earth that had settled deep under water. She had commanded the earth to form a bridge between the two ends. It had not been an easy task. Even for Aang, such bending would have needed the powers of his avatar state. It consumed all most all her chi and she collapsed to the ground panting heavily. Toph felt extremely battered and weak.

She started crawling on the bridge she just bended, to get to the other side. She was too weak even to walk. She hoped against hope that the sea monster be dead. But unfortunately it was not. Disturbed by the strange movement of earth, it came oozing to the surface. It's angry eyes gleamed seen Toph in its territory. It's roaring echoed in the air. Toph groaned. "I don't have time for this!" She panted as she forced herself to stand up and run for it. Serpent attacked fiercely and missed Toph by inches. She shrieked and curled in to a ball, mustered all energy left in her body and sent a pillar of earth shooting up at the general direction of her attacker. For a blind attack it was full of precision. The pillar hit the serpent right through the eye. It howled in pain and disappeared in to the water. Toph took the chance and earth bended herself to the other side. She was trembling and about to pass out when a familiar presence alarmed her. She looked up as a certain sky bison landed in front of her.

"Appa!" She said in a feeble voice. Someone got off Appa surprising her even more. "Zuko!" She gave him a quizzical look. "How did you…"

But she could not finish it. Zuko picked her up climbed onboard and they were flying again. Toph heard the angry cry of the sea serpent below them.

Appa landed near the waterfall they once camped almost four years ago and they all got off. Toph was waving on her steps. "We know what has happened Toph." Aang said rather gloomily. "Why didn't you send for us? And what were you thinking crossing the Serpent's Pass all by yourself?"

"How did you find m-" She managed that much before Katara slapped her hard across the face. "Katar-" Toph exclaimed in annoyance falling backwards but only to be pulled up by Katara and to be slapped again. Katara was not holding back her anger. She slapped Toph so hard, over and over again until Toph got hold of her wrists. The already weak Toph needed to rest not to be slapped. Her face was all red and blood was gathering to the corner of her mouth. Aang, who was too irritated with Toph to stop Katara, did nothing. Zuko stepped forward and pulled Katara away. "That's enough. She can barely move."

"What were you thinking?" Katara spat. "What are we to you? Why did not you turn to us? WHY?"

"Katara this isn't about me. This is about my brother!" Toph said. Her voice was barely audible and blood was dripping from her mouth. Katara's anger faded as Toph slowly fell on her knees. She shrugged Zuko off and knelt down beside Toph. "Stop it. I'll listen to you sissy excuses later."

Aang got Appa's saddle down and Zuko gently put Toph on it. Katara bended water from the nearby waterfall and started tending her weaken body. A frown was plastered to her face. Clearly she was still angry with Toph. She kept muttering under her breath. _Such stubborn and thick…Could have got killed…_

Toph did not feel like retorting. She did not want to get on Katara's bad side again. No matter how much she wanted to sleep, she just could not. She needed to get going. She needed to take no chance at all. If anything bad happens she will not be able to forgive herself. Toph kept her blank stare fixed upwards. Her features were stiff and expressionless. Something was off about her, Katara could tell.

"Sleep!" She ordered sternly. "We'll talk in the morning."

"I can't. There is no time to mess around. I need to get going." Toph said in a feeble yet firm tone.

Toph heard Katara breathed in sharply. Her hand flew up once again. Toph prepared herself for just another slap which never came. Katara balled her fist in the mid air as she stood up. _Again with the "I"._ She muttered walking away. "Aang use your Avatar mumbo jumbo and put her to sleep, a long relaxing sleep. Not less than eight hours." Toph heard Katara saying to Aang. She tried to get up but found herself pinned to the wooden saddle by a pair of two strong hands.

"Zuko I don't have time for this. Lemme go!" She struggled to break free.

"You need to sleep. Trust us on this. We're your friends for spirits' sake!" Zuko said as Aang approached them.

"You don't understand. My dad is hurt and my brother-" Toph tried to shout. But she could not muster enough energy. Her voice came out as weak, hurt and fearful. Aang placed his palm on her forehead. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful. His tattoos glowed as he spoke in a low whisper.

"Sleep now. You need to be strong for the journey. We will save them. I promise. Sleep Toph… Sleep now…"

Toph gave up struggling. Her eyes slowly closed. She felt the clouds in her head clear. She drifted in to a deep sleep, all her fears and guilt forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nyla**

Next morning Toph woke with a shudder. She felt a cold something slipped down her forehead to cheek, then to her neck. Someone was kneeling down beside her. It was Katara. She was checking Toph's condition with hands covered in gleaming water gloves. Toph felt a second presence, Zuko.

"How is she?" He asked Katara.

"Normal." Toph heard Katara say. The sleep had actually done the trick. She was good to go. She had regained her full strength though her face was a bit too puffy. Katara's got one firm hand. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"How do you feel?" Katara asked in a cold tone. "Better." Toph said in a small voice. No matter how much of a hard head she was, Toph hated it when Katara act cold like this.

Aang approached them with a bowl of steaming soup. He did not talk to Toph. He simply handed the bowl to Katara and walked away. _Great! Aang too is mad_, thought her. Toph couldn't understand why they all go berserk like this. It's not like she can't handle been by herself.

Katara pushed the bowl to Toph's hands and stood up. "Drink it. It's some medical remedy." She said walking away. Toph stared.

"Drink it." Zuko said. "Then we have news for you and a plan."

Zuko's voice sounded confident and determined. Toph drank the stinking soup in one gulp. It burnt down her throat warming her up. She broke in to a coughing fit. "blarrgg di- disgusting-" She spluttered dropping the bowl down. Toph felt Katara turn and Aang taking few steps towards her. Zuko hastily help her with some water.

"You have news?" She asked slowly drinking the water. "Like what?"

"There were few cases of kidnapping in the fire nation. Children of wealthy families got kidnapped and they asked various resources from the families." Zuko said as Toph listened intently.

"They?" She asked.

"My officials confirmed them to be the Dai-Lee." Zuko said slowly. Toph stood up abruptly. She was glaring at Zuko. "The Dai-Lee?" She breathed. Her fists balled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Zuko replied. "After Azula banished them, they needed to reform their former glory. As per my officials, they are collecting resources and kidnapping is the method of doing so."

"The kids?" Toph asked hesitantly as if she did not want to hear the answer. "Are they…?"

"We found the kids safe and sound. Some were beaten but all-in-all they were OK" Zuko assured. Toph still winced. "We were closed to catch them but suddenly they disappear. No cases were reported for about a year. They might have decided to lay low for a while."

Toph said nothing. She just stared at Zuko wanting for more information.

"Prithvi's case is so similar to their style. May be they moved to the earth kingdom."

"My mom said the guards captured the imposter. I'll make him talk." Toph said stepping down the saddle.

"That's not the way they operate Toph. Trust me; he'll die before he talks." Zuko assured.

"Then how do I find them?" Toph asked packing her bag and straightening up.

"It's '_We,_' not _'You'_ Toph." Zuko said getting up as well. His voice was a bit cold this time.

"No Zuko, I would not risk it. If they find out I seek the help of the water ambassador, the avatar and the fire lord, they'll just kill him and run away." Toph said. Her voice was in between desperation and anxiety.

Katara grunted angrily, a strong gust of wind swept that campsite said Aang was angry as well at what he just heard. Zuko placed a firm but tender hand on Toph's shoulder. "You are not seeking help of three diplomats. You are just relying on three of your friends for once." He said squeezing her shoulder gently. "Trust me; it's the best and safest way to get Prithvi back."

He did not wait for an answer from Toph. He took her hand in to a firm grip and dragged her to the other two.

"Aang give us your bison whistle so that you'll know where we are. And send this scroll using a messenger hawk." He handed over a scroll to Aang which had the fire nation royal seal on it.

"What's that?" Toph asked abruptly. "Who are you sending scrolls to?"

"To the commander of my best spies." Zuko answered.

"But-" Toph started. "Don't worry. Everything is under control." Zuko said cutting her short. Then he turned to Katara "Go to the Bei-Fong state and see what you can do for Lao. Lay low. Don't get noticed. I'll go with Toph and work on our plan as we discussed."

Katara nodded and climbed on Appa. Aang threw Zuko the bison whistle and took Appa's reigns. Without a word to Toph they took off.

"Great!" Toph sighed. "They are beyond mad."

"We all are." Zuko said. "What did you expect?"

Toph did not answer. She stayed silent 'looking' up at the sky.

"Let's move" Zuko said leading the way.

"What's you plan?" Toph asked catching up with him. "Where are we heading?"

"Remember Joon and Nyla?" Zuko said glancing down at Toph. Her eyes gleamed as she broke in to a smile after a long while.

"You know Sparky; you are smarter than you look!"She said beaming. "I have a smell sample as well."

Zuko's lips curled in to a smile. He was revealed to see the old witty mouthed Toph. Her suffocating self had started to worry him. So within few hours they found their way to the small pub full of thugs and low lives hung out gambling.

There sat Joon, playing cards with three men. Zuko and Toph approached her. Both of them kept their hoods up covering their looks.

"We need your assistance." Zuko told Joon placing a small bag of gold in front of her. She hastily took hold of the gold and stood up. "Drinks on me!" Joon shouted leading Toph and Zuko out of the pub. As soon as they got out, Zuko and Toph lowered their hoods. Joon smirked.

"Well well well! If it isn't the hot-head fire lord and our little metal bending master!" She bowed low faking respect. "How may I be your assistance, your highnesses?"

"We need to borough your animal." Zuko said at which Joon frowned.

"You know Nyla isn't the right guide for a romantic ride." She said shaking her head. "And what happened to your last girl friend? You know the Sweet Water Ambassador?"

Zuko blushed but Toph stomped her foot firmly on ground making the earth under Joon's feet tremble.

"We don't have time to mess around. We need to find someone." She said hotly. "I promise I'll get Nyla back to you safe and sound."

Joon, who yelped jumping aside, heard the demand as well as the desperation in the girl's voice.

"Please!" Toph added uncharacteristically. Zuko stared. Joon nodded. "Sheesh OK! Calm down. You can take her but under one condition."

"What?" Zuko asked. "Name it."

"Treat her with respect and don't starve her." Joon said as Toph and Zuko shared a look. "She is gentle and sensitive, you know!"

Zuko nodded as he tried hard not to laugh. "Keep this between us. Someone's life is on line." He told her.

"When you find whoever you look for, set her free. She'll know where to find me." Joon finished.

"Thank you very much." Toph said bowing. Zuko gave Joon another sack of gold and she took them to Nyla, the giant sent-seeker who lay sleeping.

"Ny-laa!" Joon soothed. The animal twitched at her owner's voice. "I want you to go with the fire lord and lady Bei-Fong. Help them find who they looking for. OK?"

Nyla let out a low growl of agreement. "Now that's my goody good girl!" Joon snuggled the giant beast as it was a cat-rabbit.

Toph dig her bag and got out the terracotta plate with Prithivi's foot print on it. She stretched her hand towards the beast to smell. Nyla inhaled and stood up. Zuko got on to its saddle and Toph sat behind him taking a firm hold to his shoulders. Nyla snuggled her big ugly head in to Joons hair once more and started following the scent given to her, sniffling madly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Things should have been said**

They travelled for the rest of the day before they camp for the night. Toph patted Nyla as she gave her bunch of hay to eat. Then she walked towards the fire and sat besides Zuko. The sat there for a while, eating in silence.

"I might understand the way you think. But I don't think others will forgive you that easy."

Zuko said thoughtfully to which Toph sighed.

"I did not mean to make you guys angry. For spirits sake Zuko, you have a country to run. Those two haven't had a vacation for ages." Toph retorted. "I did not want to ruin it for them. And you read the letter, if anyone finds out-"

"You know I've been in your shoes before. But I wasn't as thick as you are now." Zuko snapped. Toph stopped eating and turned her head towards him.

"I can't believe you still don't trust us enough to rely on us." Zuko said as his voice rose.

"It was not like that. I had to act as soon as possible. I could not wait around for-" Toph tried to reason. Her voice was rising as well. The irritation that had suppressed deep down since Katara and Aang acted so cold towards her was bursting in to surface.

"NO!" Zuko practically yelled. "YOU WERE BEING STUPID AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US AND LET US HELP." Toph crawled backwards as Zuko towered her. She had never seen Zuko loose control like that. "BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? TRIED ALONE AND ALMOST GOT KILLED!" He fumed as Toph got on to her feet.

"THREE YEARS! THREE YEARS THEY'VE BEEN WRITING TO ME." She yelled back. "ONLY ONCE I REPLIED. AND FINALLY WHEN I WAS READY TO GO BACK, THIS HAPPENED." The grip on the bowl she was holding tightened. "You would not understand." She added 'looking' away.

Zuko just wasn't done yet. He took Toph by her upper right arm and shook her aggressively. "NO! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE IMMORTIONAL IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS. YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE AND PRITHVI'S JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T RELY ON YOUR FRIENDS! ADMIT IT!"

"AAAGH!" Toph shouted smashing the bowl of food to the ground. It reminded Zuko very much of himself dropping down the duo swords on Iroh's words back under the lake Lao-Gai. His anger faded. He took a step forward and hugged her. Toph did not protest. She silently sobbed in to his torso. Zuko was taken aback. He had never seen the blind bandit cry before. The frustration, the fear, the guilt and the anger bottled down Toph's mind was coming out as tears.

"No relationship will last long if you don't learn to let others in Toph." He said softly stroking her hair. "You risk your life for us, you guide us through difficult times, you give hundred percent in to any relationship but when it comes to taking you just refuse. You want to solve your problems by yourself. You don't even let your best friends help. You might think of it as not being a bother to them but actually you are insulting them Toph."

Toph did not answer. Her shoulders shook as she continued to sob. "Leave me aside, but Katara, Aang and Sokka!" Zuko went on still embracing the crying bandit. "They consider you family. Think of what you have put them through. If anything bad happened to you or your family, they would never be able to forgive themselves for not been attentive. Loosing you is not something any of us would take lightly. I thought you knew that already. And yesterday we thought we lost you for sure. Katara and Aang's anger is an outburst of the love and affection they have for you. Got that?"

Zuko heard Toph sigh. She slowly nodded as he let her go. "Get some sleep. You need it." He said leading her to the rock tent and turning to clean the camp site.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aang and Katara landed on the Bei-Fong state late that night. They made their way in silently. The guards protested as they entered the main hall. They dropped down their hoods. Guard jumped aside alarmed.

"The Avatar and the water Ambassador!" One gasped. "I'll get Lady Bei-Fong"

Poppy came running towards them within five minutes. "Toph!" She cried entering the main hall. Her face fell as she saw Katara and Aang, but no Toph. She fell on her knees, her face buried in her hands.

Aang stepped forward. "Lady Bei-Fong! Please calm down. Toph is going after Prithvi." He said kneeling down beside her. "Fire Lord Zuko is helping her. There is no need to worry."

"We are here to take care of Lao. How is he?" Katara asked.

"He tried to defend Prithvi and got beaten. His ribs are broken and he is coughing blood every now and then." Poppy breathed. "Medic came to see him but I don't know…" She wept.

Katara bent down placing a hand on her shoulder. "Where is he?"

Poppy lead them to the room where Lao lay uncomfortably. Katara started healing him as soon as they got in. Lao opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something to Aang, as if he was going to apologize but Aang patted his arm.

"We will get Prithvi back. Don't worry" He said. Lao nodded as one tear escaped his eye.

Aang left the room with Poppy as Katara healed Lao. Katara was about to stand up from the first healing session when Lao started talking.

"I've failed Toph as a father. Now I've failed Prithvi as well." He said weakly.

"Lao you need to rest." Katara said. "It's alright, everything is taken care of."

"Even after I saw her fight in the ring that day, I was too thick and stubborn to see her for whom she was. It's my fault she ran away." He said as if he did not hear Katara. Katara didn't know what to say. She just stared. "I let my pride get the best of me. I did not sort out my priorities right. It should have been Toph's happiness. But I went for my pride and fear. I thought I was protecting her, but I was just ruining her childhood." Lao kept speaking. "Lady Katara, I'm so thankful to you, your brother and Avatar Aang. When you sent a letter three years ago on behalf of Toph, I understood. I learned that she had finally found a real family and friends."

The emotional Katara fought back a tear. "She missed you and Poppy dearly and she felt guilty for running away. She still loves you and she is on her way to get Prthvi back. You can apologize when she comes back with him."

Lao exhaled slowly. "I'm looking forward to." He said as he slowly drifted in to a sleep.

Katara joined Aang and Poppy sitting in the living room. Poppy was showing Aang pictures of Toph and their son Prithvi.

"How is he?" She asked looking up as Katara entered the room.

"Asleep." Katara replied sitting down.

Poppy watched Katara and Aang as her eyes slowly filled with tears. Aang and Katara shared an uneasy look.

"Thank you Katara and Aang. You took care of my little girl for four years. And we thought you kidnapped her."

Aang blinked. "We did not take care of Toph. It was the other way around. She is lot tougher than you think she is, though she can be really thick at times." He said hotly.

Poppy stared. "I know she is strong and I know we're acting blind and refused to see that." She said. "I never treated her as a real mother. I never took time with her. I did not let her in nor did I try to listen to her. Her protection was just enough for me. I never bothered about her happiness." Poppy went on between sobs. "For twelve years, she had no one to talk to as a friend. She never came to us with her problems or worries. We thought she was happy and safe. But she was growing up rebellious and very introverted. We did that to her." She once again buried her face in her hands.

"That explains it." Katara said suddenly. Both Poppy and Aang looked at her.

"Toph rarely rely on any of us though she willingly helps us out no matter what the price is. She just doesn't know how to rely on others, does she?" Katara stated looking down at her palm. She did not feel sorry for smacking Toph early but she wished she had talked to her first.

They were guided to their rooms by the maids as Poppy excused herself to check on Lao. Aang sighed sitting down on his bed. "It's been four years Katara, its high time Toph learns that she can rely on us." He said coldly. "I can't help it, I'm still angry."

"Me too." Katara agreed. "But at least we know now why she acted that way." She said walking towards the door. "Let's wait and see if she understands. If not we'll make sure she learns. But for now, let's set aside our anger and focus on finding Prithvi"

Katara bid good night to Aang and walked to her room baring a mixture of feelings in her chest. She felt Angry and sad and fearful at the same time. Dealing with a rock-like earth bender is lot easy comparing to dealing with an introverted friend. They knew that by experience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bonds**

Zuko woke late next morning as a messenger hawk flapped its wings at his face. "gerroff. Mai Stop it!" He growled sleepily. The hawk nibbled his ear making him yelp. And he was fully awake cursing the bird and taking the scroll from its pouch.

Toph came out of the rock tent and walked towards them. There were dark circles around her eyes. She hasn't slept at all. Zuko noticed but thought not to ask her.

"Who's it from?" She asked hesitantly.

"Katara." Zuko answered. "She says that Lao is OK. As it seems the imposter knows nothing. He is a non bender who the kidnappers hired anonymously. Currently he's been locked away in your house. and there was a message from the kidnappers around dawn."

"What do they want?" Toph asked.

"They need the Bei-Fong estate legally transferred to them. They will come for the deed." Zuko read. "If the word gets out you will suffer. Choose between your kid and your land."

Toph snorted. "My dad will have a hard time choosing." She said crustily. "They must have chosen my parents' house for the HQ. It's perfectly located and in safe distance from all of Ba-Sing-Se and the Fire nation."

"We have to end this." Zuko said. "Let's tell your parents to say yes and the Dai-Lee will not take Prithvi with them. As in the previous cases he'll be left with guard where ever he is imprisoned. I'll send word to my spies and we'll get them all. My sources confirm that only the twelve agents banished by Azula are engaged in this."

"I just want to get him back. I do not care about the estate." Toph said. "But we cannot let them go so easy. We have to make sure this does not happen again. We'll make them pay for what they did."

Zuko smiled. He was glad that she was finally using 'we' for 'I'.

"Yes we will." He said stretching his hand towards Toph who caught it and pull him on to his feet. A small smile plastered to her face. "Thanks Zuko!" She said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Zuko faked placing a palm behind his ear and leaning forward.

"THANK YOU, you annoying Sparky Pants" Toph said loudly punching him hard on the arm.

They got on Nyla and took off. She leaded them to an edge of a cliff situated well away from the city of Gaolin. The beast was twitching madly and started stroking the earth.

"This must be it." Zuko said getting down. Toph jumped down and from the moment her feet touched the ground she knew they were there.

"This is just like the western Air temple." She said kneeling down and placing a palm on the ground for a better 'look'. "Only a lot smaller. There are several chambers and ten or so men inside the cliff. Completely hidden."

Zuko watched as Toph got up. "No wonder there aren't any guards outside." He said. "They surely did not expect you to show up. My spies are at Gaolin already. Let's position few of them here. I've already sent a group to Bei-Fong Estate."

Toph nodded as Zuko wrote a note to his commander. He put it in the bird's pouch and set him off.

Toph suddenly turned. "Someone's coming." She said dragging Zuko by arm and running in to the near by woods. Zuko climbed to a tree and dragged Toph up. They watched, well hidden among the thick vegetation, as four hooded figures emerged out of the surface of the cliff. One of them closed the trap door using earth bending and they were off.

Zuko and Toph waited until they disappeared and slowly climbed down the tree. They were shortly accompanied by ten men, four Yue-Yan archers among them. They crept out of the forest so sneakily, not even Toph felt they arrive until they were standing behind them. The spies bowed low to Zuko.

"Stay close to me." Said Toph silently bending a trap door in to the cliff.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lao was supported in to a cozy arm chair in the entrance hall by Aang. Poppy sat beside him. Aang and Katara hid themselves together with the spies Zuko had sent, surrounding the entrance hall and covering the hall area. The guards of Bei-Fong family stayed alert around the estate.

Four men marched in to the living room leaded by a guard.

"Where is my son?" Lao asked in a sulky voice.

"Safe." Answered one of the men. "For now." He added nastily. "As long as you play by our rules, you will get your son back. Are the papers ready?"

Poppy stood up. "We demand to see him before we do anything." She said balling her fists.

"Lady Bei-Fong, Sit down if you please." Said the man. "No one but us make the demands here. You have already lost one child. You don't want to loose another."

That very moment the earth beneath the entrance hall shook. A cube of earth shot upwards revealing a tunnel from which a figure climbed up. "No they have not." It said stepping out of the dust cloud closely followed by several others.

It was Toph. Zuko came in to the view carrying a young boy who resembled Toph very much. Only his eyes were bright green and they could see.

The Dai-Lee agents froze. They were horror struck and motionless in their bewilderment. Toph stomped her feet and crossed her arms in front of her in a fighting stance without giving them time to think. The long metal swords used as decorations hanging from the walls flew towards the four men and tied them together. Within a flash few more figures jumped out of the shadows making them gasp. They were surrounded by five fire nation spies, the avatar and the master water bender Katara. Toph Bei-Fong and Fire Lord Zuko were towering them. Prithvi was in fire lords arms, safe and sound. It was over and they knew it.

"You messed with the wrong family." Toph spat kicking the earth and making them glide towards Lao and Poppy.

Zuko, Toph and the ten spies had had no trouble at all in saving Prithvi from the cliff. The spies had taken the Dai-Lee in to custody and Toph had leaded their way to the Bei-Fong estate from underground.

Zuko's spies arrested the Dai-Lee and took them away to the fire nation prison, the boiling rock. It was all over.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The aftermath of their victory had been awkward. Very awkward. Poppy had almost fainted seen Toph. As she soon as she pulled herself together, she had dragged Toph in to a rib cracking embrace to which Toph had stayed neutral. It was Lao who had broken her down. He had stepped forward and knelt down bowing low. "I'm sorry my love." He had said. "Please forgive this failure of a father."

Toph had jumped forward and pulled him up exclaiming "Dad!"

Katara and Aang were expecting Toph to talk first. She had deliberately disregarded their coldness towards her for the time being. She did not know how to bring the topic up though she knew she was wrong for not letting them in. All she knew was that a simple 'sorry' won't do the trick.

Four days later Toph stood on the very spot she had been standing four years ago. Prithvi who had been entailing her ever since she got home, was clinging to her side. Lao and Poppy sat on their high chairs. The picture was so nostalgic except for the fact that Zuko was sitting with Aang and Katara on the very chair they sat watching Toph talk to her parents four years ago.

"Mom, Dad," Toph began. "I need you to promise me something." She said stroking Prithvi's hair.

"Don't worry Toph. We've learnt our lesson." Lao said. "We won't take away his childhood foolishly. We were blinded by our fear of loosing you or you getting hurt. And we paid the price."

Toph stared. So did the others. "We haven't still overcome the shock we felt when you left, Toph. And we never will." Poppy said standing up and coming towards her. She touched Toph's face in an affectionate manner. Lao came forward and hugged Prithvi tight. Toph actually felt that the aura about her parents was different. It was more caring and understanding. That moment she knew her brother was going to be just fine.

Lao put a hand around Poppy's shoulder holding Prithvi with the other. "Stay Toph. Please stay, so that our family will be whole again." He said. Toph and others clearly heard the pleading in his voice.

Aang and Katara shared a look of unease and sadness. No matter how angry they were with Toph, she had become an essential part of their life. They did not want her to choose them over her family but they just couldn't take the idea of leaving without Toph.

Toph took a slow relaxing breath. "I understand that when I left, I hurt you badly. But I had to. Now, finally you have come around and-" She noticed how Zuko tensed on his seat, she heard Katara held breath and she felt Aang's heart rate rose. Toph tilted her head a little towards them before she continued.

"I hear the geniuses in your voices. And I feel like I'm finally home" She bowed her head and stayed silent for a while. Katara was holding Aang's and Zuko's hands so tightly that it hurt. Toph finally lifted her head. Poppy and Lao saw a tear gathered in the brims of her eyes. "But I belong…. "Toph broke off holding her mother's hand and smiled. "I promise I'll visit more often."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N - Final chapter coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Scar**

Next day morning they were back on Appa's saddle, flying back home. Aang had Appa's reigns. Katara was sitting well away from Toph. She was furious with herself for crying happy tears when she heard Toph almost said that she belonged with them. But then again Aang had wiped a tear as well while Zuko had smiled in relief.

They flew for a while in silence. Zuko kept glancing at Toph as though he was hoping she'd say something to the other two. But she had her head bowed.

She lifted her head in few hours. "You guys haven't told me how you found me at Serpent's Pass."

Katara let out a loud 'tut' and Aang sped up Appa. Toph heard he say 'how infuriating!'

Toph, who felt like been blown away at the sudden speed, crept towards Katara and got hold on to the hem of her robes. With her other arm she grabbed the saddle tightly. Katara tried to snatch her robe away but Toph kept a firm grip.

"We saw your letters and immediately went to full moon bay. Several people had seen you leaving the bay." Zuko replied as no one spoke. "The only way out of the city except Full moon bay was Serpent's Pass. We knew you'd be thick enough to take the route."

"oh!" Toph said softly. "How mad was the Serpent?"

Katara and Aang still did not answer. "Not as mad as Katara and Aang are." Zuko coughed.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes" Toph said ignoring him. "If you see a good river bed below, can we land?" Aang grunted as Katara eyed Toph suspiciously.

So after another half an hour Appa landed beside a rocky river bed. They all got down.

Toph paced absorbing the surroundings and thinking. Suddenly she walked up to Katara and Aang.

"Listen, will you do something for me?" She asked them both who just stared at her in confusion. "Well, will ya?" Toph asked again with a hint of annoyance.

"What?" came Aang's dry voice.

"Fight me, both of you. Together." Toph said stepping backward and taking a fighting stance.

Katara grunted in disbelief and turned towards Appa.

"Katara please." Said Toph twisting her feet and making Katara spin on the spot. Katara was thoroughly annoyed. So was Aang. "NO!" katara yelled. "Zuko, take the reigns. We are going"

This time Toph made a simple movement with her hands and made both Katara and Aang fell on their backs. "Pretty Please. I have a very good reason. If you still take me as a friend and Aang if you respect me as your sifu, you will fight me." She said. Both Katara and Aang knew she wasn't joking around. Her voice was set and calm.

"What are you playing at now?" Katara asked exasperatedly. She sounded fed up and irritated.

"Please!" was the only thing came out of Toph. She 'saw' Aang nodded as he took his stance and Zuko narrowed his eyes. Toph sent a small pile of earth towards both Katara and Aang. "Come on Sugar Queen! You love fighting me the most."

Katara bended water from the river and blocked the attack. Aang flew up and avoid it. So they started fighting and they fought for about a half an hour. The fight was getting serious by the minute. First Katara and Aang just tried to avoid Toph's playful attacks as she tried to provoke them to fight back. But the attacks got dangerous by the minute that they had to fight back furiously to stop Toph breaking their limbs. Zuko took refuge behind Appa with Momo and watched as his three friends fight. He had no clue on what Toph was planning to accomplish. Nor did Katara and Aang.

As they fought Katara and Aang realized they just weren't fighting to save their lives but they were unconsciously unleashing the frustration and anger they had felt back at Serpent's Pass. Toph sensed this as well. A smile rose to her lips. "Finally!" She muttered and without warning she let her guard down and stayed put facing daggers of ice and a strong twirl of wind shot towards her by her two opponents.

Katara and Aang only had had a split second to register the fact that Toph had let her guard down and was willingly been vulnerable to their attacks, before they hit her. Toph yelped covering her face with her forearms as the daggers cut her. One went right to her forehead and left a nasty slash beneath her hair bangs. Katara only saw how Toph's face and forearms became a one bloody mess just before the twirl of wind lifted her up and smashed her to the river behind.

They stayed there for another few seconds, terror stuck, trying to realize what just happened. Zuko ran towards the river but Aang beat him there.

As soon as the searing pain in her forehead and arms threw her to a very dizzy state, Toph felt cold water tangled her. The surroundings were becoming blurry and empty in an alarming speed. She was falling, falling to the nothingness. Just before the last air bubbles escape her nostrils Aang's tender but firm hands caught her under the armpits and pulled her up. He flew up the surface of the river carrying his Sifu bridal style.

Blood was oozing out from her injured arms and forehead. Katara hastily bended the water out of her system and Toph lay on the river bed coughing violently.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Katara shrieked hysterically dropping down beside Toph, bending water to her palms, ready to heal. But Toph crawled backward weakly. "D- don't heal" She panted.

Aang sat down and pulled Toph furiously forward. "DON'T HEAL? YOU MADE US PLAY YOUR REDICULOUS GAMES AND YOU SUDDENLY LET YOU GUARD DOWN? AND SAY 'DO-NOT-HEAL'?"" He yelled holding her forearms tight for Katara to heal.

"OK. Heal the hands but not the forehead." Toph said wincing as Aang's fingers pressed against her cuts. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE YOU MANIAC?" Katara spat running her palms soothingly over Toph's wounds.

"Noth- ouch! Nothing." Toph said. "I needed few scars."

"WHAT?" Katara asked in bewilderment trying to touch Toph's forehead. But she took hold of Katara's wrists once again and snatched her head away saying, "don't."

"Don't be ridiculous Toph." Aang said his anger fading as he saw how she was soaked in water and her own blood. He bended the water drenching Toph and sat behind her, lending his shoulder for her to lean on. "That cut is nasty. It needs to be healed."

Zuko knelt down. "Why would you need the scars?" He asked in confusion as Katara tried to get her hands free. For a blind girl who was wounded and nearly drowned, Toph was astoundingly strong.

"Ever since you burnt my feet, I know I must never surprise you." She said to Zuko as she leaned on Aang's comforting shoulder but kept a firm grip on Katara's wrists. "I need this scar to be reminded that I must never get on these two's nerves like I did before."

Katara stopped fidgeting her arms and Toph felt Aang stiffen. "Listen Katara and Aang…"

Toph said leaning slightly forward still holding katara's wrists. "I was stupid not to tell you guys what was going on. And stupider to try by myself to get Prithvi back." She said uncomfortably as blood from her forehead dripped down her nose. "You are my family and I had you insulted by doing so."

Katara felt her eyes fill with tears. "I want this scar to mark me for my stupidity. And I needed to say I'm so sorry! I am truly sorry. It will never happen again." She said leaning back on Aang's shoulder exhausted. Aang held her tenderly and brushed her hair bangs out of the slash. Toph was too weak to protest. She felt Katara's soothing palm cover her blood drenched forehead.

"It's too late to be scar free any way. Let me just stop the bleeding." Katara said in a chocked voice. Clearly she was fighting back sobs. Zuko smiled as Aang bit his bottom lip.

"You know Toph, you are the most unbelievable and annoying girl I have ever met." Aang said trying to fake annoyance, but his voice came out as affectionate. Then he sighed and let out a relieved smile. Finally the unpleasant annoyance towards Toph in his chest had vanished. He gave a friendly squeeze to her. "You deserve the scar. But you are forgiven."

"Thank you Twinkle Toes." Toph mumbled seeking refuge in his warm cuddle. Katara did not say a word. She seemed to be very engaged in healing the deep cut on Toph's forehead. The bleed had stopped. But a thin, very reddish scar in the shape of a small water wave was clearly visible against her ivory skin.

"There." Katara said taking away her palm. "Zuko, get some bandages. We need to wrap it up. And Toph you-" But Katara couldn't finish the say. Toph sat up uncomfortably and flung her arms around Katara's neck. They exchanged no words. But as Katara hugged her back, Toph knew she accepted the apology.

As they flew to Ba-Sing –Se several hours back, a very battered and head bandaged Toph lay on Katara's lap sleeping. A very different Toph indeed. Peaceful smile was plastered to her face. The journey had changed her life for the better. She had finally learned to rely on her friends. She had a scar to prove it. She had had her life changing field trip with Zuko, Katara and Aang without even asking this time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Fin-_


End file.
